Scooby Doo and the Reikai Tantei
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: After the Samurai Sword adventure, Scooby and Mystery Inc stays in Japan but when werewolf demon attacks Scooby and kidnaps his friends and the Reikai Tantei gets involved and something strange happens. Can Scooby and Reikai Tantei get the demon in time?
1. Part 1

Author's Note: This takes place after Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword and after the Sensui Saga. This is my first crossover with these two shows. Miyumi will not be in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but the werewolf demon

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and the Reikai Tantei<p>

Part 1- The Attack of the Werewolf Demon and Meeting Yusuke and Kuwabara

The Mystery Inc gang is still in Japan visiting after their friend Miyumi left for her own adventure. They decide to keep visit more sites in Japan. They walk to the train station and they take their suitcases inside.

"Alright, gang, we're going to more places in Japan." Fred says excitedly to the rest of Mystery Inc.

"Like, me and Scoob we'll eat more Japanese Scooby Snacks." Shaggy says excitedly eating the Japanese Scooby Snacks.

"Reah." Scooby says excitedly in agreement also eating Japanese Scooby Snacks.

"I'm glad, Miyumi gave us direction to the next town." Daphne says excitedly with the directions that Miyumi gave her.

"We'll have some fun too." Velma says excitedly.

The train starts to leave and they soon leaves off to next town. What they didn't know a pair of eyes are watching them from a distance. It is a werewolf demon. It has gray fur with silver like tone near its ears and muzzle. It laughs sinisterly and soon began to follow Mystery Inc. Meanwhile in Spirit World, Koenma is aware of the werewolf demon presence in Japan and gets Botan to his office. Botan comes to office.

"Botan, we have a situation." Koenma says seriously.

"What is it, sir?" Botan asks seriously.

"A werewolf demon is on the loose in somewhere near Tokyo. It is following a group of teens with a dog from America."

"Ok, I'll get Yusuke, right on it."

"Botan, I have feeling things are about to get weird on Yusuke and the others recently the dog from America just got his statue for being famous."

"What's the dog's name, sir."

"Scooby Doo!"

Meanwhile Mystery Inc gets off the train in Mushiori City. The werewolf demon that followed them also gets off. Mystery Inc. looks around the city. The werewolf demon continues to follow them.

"Look, Scooby, more Japanese Scooby Snacks." Shaggy says excitedly looking at the vending machine with the Scooby Snacks.

"Scooby Doo!" A Japanese girl says excitedly hearing Shaggy say Scooby's name.

Soon more Japanese girls crowd Scooby and Shaggy. The girls are taking pictures with Scooby. Shaggy just laughs knowing Scooby is enjoying his new found celebrity in Japan. The Werewolf demon sees Scooby in his sights but he waits for a chance to pounce. It is nighttime with a full moon in Japan and Scooby and the gang get to a hotel. Shaggy and Scooby are in their room.

"Hey, Scoob, can you order room service to get us some Japanese Scooby Snacks. I'm staving." Shaggy asks Scooby.

"Rok." Scooby replies to Shaggy.

Scooby goes to the phone and orders the Japanese Scooby Snacks with much difficulty. Finally there is a knock on the door. Scooby answers it and he sees the Japanese Scooby Snacks but whom sees deliver it is not room service but the werewolf demon.

"Rikes!" Scooby yells out as he hid in the cover with Shaggy.

"Like, what's wrong, Scooby…Zoinks!" Shaggy screams out seeing the werewolf demon.

The werewolf demon pounces on the bed but Shaggy and Scooby run before he gets there. They soon run out the door and the werewolf demon follows. Shaggy and Scooby goes into Fred's room.

"What's wrong, guys?" Fred asks seriously seeing Shaggy and Scooby in his room.

"There's a werewolf in our room." Shaggy answers scared with his teeth chattering.

"A werewolf?"

"Reah, a rerewolf." Scooby says also scared with his knees shaking.

"Ok, I'm coming." Fred says as he, Shaggy, Scooby left Fred's room at the same time Daphne and Velma came out as well.

"What's going on we heard screaming." Daphne asks the boys.

"There's a werewolf in our room." Shaggy says scared to Daphne and Velma.

"A werewolf?' Velma says skeptically not believing what Shaggy said.

"Look," Shaggy says as he opens he and Scooby's hotel room and there was no werewolf in their room.

"There's nothing here." Fred says looking into the room.

"But…But…"

"Let's go back to bed and we'll…" Fred starts to say as he and the others heard growling.

"Zoinks! The werewolf!" Shaggy screams as he and the others start running away from werewolf demon.

The werewolf demon chases after Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby run faster. The werewolf demon starts to glow as the moon hits him making him stronger and faster. Shaggy and Scooby are trapped in the corner. The werewolf demon comes closer and suddenly he knocked over mysteriously. The werewolf demon gets up and he sees two teens that Shaggy and Scooby didn't recognized. One had black hair that is slicked back with bangs in the front of his forehead he wore a green school outfit and the other teen had orange/ginger hair that is in the pompadour style with three bang on the front he wears and outfit similar to the first teen but instead of it being green it was blue.

"Are you two ok?" The first teen asks seriously.

"Like, yeah, we are like who are you two?" Shaggy asks the two teens.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The first teen answers.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." The second teen answers.

"I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo." Shaggy answers pointing to himself than to Scooby

"Rello." Scooby says waving.

"What did he say?" Yusuke asks in shock hearing Scooby.

"He said hello." Shaggy answers telling the two boys about Scooby.

"Your dog talks?" Kuwabara asks in shock also hearing Scooby.

"Yeah." Shaggy answers like its normal.

"I've seen everything." Yusuke says in shock.

The werewolf demon wakes up and growls and charges at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shaggy and Scooby. The werewolf demon pounces and it hits Scooby so hard that the glow from the werewolf demon hits Scooby's dog tag causing its powers to be absorbed into Scooby unknown to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shaggy. The werewolf demon starts to transform into a regular wolf. The werewolf demon then grabs Shaggy with his fangs. He run causing Yusuke, Kuwabara and Scooby to chase after it and they soon heard more screams from Fred, Daphne and Velma. When Yusuke, Kuwabara and Scooby get there, there is scratch marks on the wall and a note in that said: "_Scooby Doo, give back what is mine or your friends are going to be my next dinner you have until two full moons_ _from now_!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asks confused seeing the note on the wall.

"Ri Ron't Rnow!" Scooby says confused looking at the note.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, Urameshi." Kuwabara answers confused not understanding Scooby as well.

"Rats, rhat ri raid." Scooby says annoyed that the two boys don't understand him.

"We got to get Scooby back to you know where." Yusuke says serious to Kuwabara.

"Rhere r re rowing?" Scooby asks confused.

"What the hell did he say?"

Scooby groans annoyed and he gets some paper and writes down what he said and gives it to Kuwabara.

"He asks 'Where are we going?' Urameshi." Kuwabara answers reading the paper Scooby gave him.

"We're going for help, Scooby, we need to find out where that werewolf demon took your friend Shaggy." Yusuke answers serously Scooby.

"Ri rave rore riends ramed Raphne, Red and Relma." Scooby points out.

"What did he say?" Yusuke asks confused at what Scooby said again.

"He said he has more friends named Daphne, Fred and Velma." Kuwabara says reading another note Scooby gave him.

"That's probably the screams we heard coming up here we have to go now." Yusuke says as he, Kuwabara and Scooby run toward Spirit World.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but werewolf demon, the black ball with an evil eye and Scooby's werewolf demon form.

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and the Reikai Tantei<p>

Part 2

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Scooby get to Spirit World. Yusuke tells Scooby to stay out here and Scooby obeys. Yusuke and Kuwabara go inside Koenma's office where Koenma, Kurama and Hiei are waiting.

"So what's the news is Scooby Doo safe?" Koenma asks seriously.

"Yeah, but his friends aren't. The damn werewolf demon took them and we need to know where." Yusuke says seriously.

"Well, that werewolf demon has been seen in years. He only comes out when a new dog in Japan becomes a legend."

"Ok, why attack a human dog when there are demon dogs that are legends?"

"This werewolf demon goes after legendary human dogs and wants to eat them."

"We got a problem, that werewolf demon left a note in his claws saying Scooby needs to return something to him."

"I don't know, Yusuke." Koenma says but soon hears noises outside of a screaming dog and ogres and the various crashing sounds. Kuwabara opens the door and he and Reikai Tantei and Koenma are shocked to see chaos caused by Scooby who is hiding in the Grim Reapers' room under the table.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asks Botan in shock.

"Well, Scooby got scared of one of the demons we brought in and he ran scared running into the ogres causing all this chaos." Botan answers explaining the situation.

"Oh boy." Kuwabara says in shock.

"Great, the detective and fool saved a cowardly human dog." Hiei says annoyed.

"Ok, one of you has to take care of Scooby until I get more info on this werewolf demon." Koenma says seriously.

"Well, I can't I have a cat." Kuwabara answers seriously. "Scooby's a dog."

"A cowardly dog!" Hiei says to Kuwabara.

"What about you Hiei?" Koenma asks seriously.

"I will not baby sit a dog."

"So we have Kurama and Yusuke?" Koenma says seriously looking the two that are left.

"Let fox boy do it." Yusuke suggests but hears Scooby screaming again.

Scooby soon runs towards the Reikai Tantei and Koenma and he jumps on Yusuke shivering and shaking. .

"I guess Scooby chose you, Yusuke." Kurama says calmly seeing Scooby scared.

"I see that." Yusuke says still holding Scooby.

Scooby whimpers as Yusuke puts him down. Scooby is shaking like a leaf. Yusuke pets his head to calm him down. Scooby calms down and laughs sheepishly at all of the chaos he caused. Soon the Reikai Tantei and Scooby leave to human world. They separate and go home with Scooby going with Yusuke. Yusuke goes to his apartment and opens his door and is amazed the apartment is cleaned for once. He sees a note from his mom on the table that says: "_Yusuke, won't be home for five days, there is food in the fridge. Love Mom."_

"That's mom for you." Yusuke says but hears a slurping sound coming from his kitchen. He goes to his kitchen and his eyes widen in shock that Scooby ate most of the food in the fridge. Scooby burps and excuses himself. Yusuke can't help but to laugh at the cowardly hound. "Hey, Scooby, that was suppose to last five days."

"Rorry, Rusuke." Scooby says sincerely.

"What did you say…?"Yusuke starts to ask as Scooby gave him a note. "Oh, you said sorry. That's ok."

It was later in the day, Scooby is asleep by the window in Yusuke's room, and Yusuke is also asleep in his bed as he is taking a nap. Soon the phone rings in his house, Yusuke gets up and he yawns then goes to the phone. Soon a black ball with an evil eye appears in the window as Scooby gets up. Scooby looks at the window and sees the black ball with the evil looking at him. Scooby eyes widen in fright and yells loud enough for Yusuke to hear him and soon hides under Yusuke's bed. Yusuke comes into room soon after and looks around for Scooby. He soon sees a pair of frightened eyes under his bed.

"Scooby, what the hell are you doing under my bed?" Yusuke asks confused.

"A Ronster!" Scooby says frighten pointing to the window. Yusuke looks and the black ball with the evil eye wasn't there. Yusuke smiles and pulls Scooby out from under his bed.

"There's no monster, Scooby." Yusuke says calmly pointing to the window.

"Rok," Scooby says in relief.

Meanwhile the black ball with the evil eye was floating to the werewolf demon's cave. It located in a part of demon world secluded from rest of part of demon but closer to the human world portal. The black ball with the evil eye goes inside the cave where the werewolf demon that looks like a normal wolf is lay eating off a bone. Next to him is cage with Mystery Inc inside with Shaggy shaking like a leaf.

"Shag, are you ok." Fred asks worriedly seeing Shaggy shaking.

"No! I'm not Fred! We're in place that monsters are at and worst of all that werewolf might eat us!" Shaggy says frighten looking around him.

"I don't eat humans, human boy." The werewolf demon says angrily. "I hate humans they're disgusting scum."

"Says the werewolf who is chewing on the bone." Velma says sarcastically looking at the werewolf demon.

"Silence! Human Girl!" The werewolf demon says angrily baring his teeth at Mystery Inc. "I have found your dog! He is currently with Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. I will get what he has taken from me."

"What has Scooby got that you lost?" Daphne asks seriously to the werewolf demon.

"My transformation into my real form. If he doesn't return it to me I will kill the four of you!" The werewolf demon answers devilishly.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Shaggy says frighten as his voice echoes.

Back to Yusuke's apartment at night, the moon is out and it is full. Scooby is awake and Yusuke is in the living room. Scooby is looking out of window and his eyes widen in amazement of the moon but his body started to change. His ears become more wolf like. His fur started to turn from brown to a taupe color loosing his black spots on his fur and he gains black fur on top of his head in Mohawk like with his muzzle being more wolf like and white Scooby gains claws on his paws while his front and back paws turn more wolf like and his tail is more wolf like and his soon gain long canines and he grows big in size. He growls angrily causing Yusuke to hear it. Yusuke goes into his room and is in shock that there is a werewolf demon in his room. Yusuke puts his right index finger up and it start to glows getting the werewolf demon's attention but instead of attacking the werewolf demon eyes widen in fright and hides under his bed.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock and goes toward his bed. The werewolf demon is shaking in fear. Yusuke soon knew who it was. "Scooby, is that you?"

"Yes!" Werewolf demon Scooby answers in frighten

"Whoa! Scooby, you're speaking straight and not in R's."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. I think I know what that werewolf meant by giving him back what he lost."

"What?"

"You have his transformation, Scooby."

"I do?"

Soon the clouds cover up the moon and Scooby started partly transform back. His ears and face return to normal. He returns to his normal size but his fur didn't turn back to brown it stayed taupe color and the black Mohawk like fur is on his head stayed.

"What the hell? Why did you partly turn back?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I don't know?" Scooby answers shrugging his shoulders but his eyes widen seeing a shadow behind him and screams and runs under Yusuke's bed. Yusuke smacks his hand across his face and pulls it off in annoyance.

"Scooby, you are part werewolf demon, you're not supposed to be scared of your own shadow." Yusuke yells annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke!" Scooby says sadly as he starts to cry loudly causing Yusuke to sign in guilt.

"Sorry, Scooby, I'll help you be brave and find your friends." Yusuke says petting Scooby in the head.

"You will?" Werewolf demon Scooby says excitedly licking Yusuke in his face.

"Stop, ok, Scooby, as a werewolf demon you got a bigger tongue. We better tell the others about this."

"Ok, Yusuke." Werewolf demon Scooby says excitedly as he and Yusuke go to meet up with the other Reikai Tantei at Genkai's.

Yusuke and Scooby get to Genkai's where everyone including Genkai is there. The Reikai Tantei notices that Scooby looks different. Keiko, Botan and Yukina went up to Scooby and pet him. The girls soon left and Kuwabara sees Yusuke and Scooby and goes to him but he is confused about Scooby. Kurama and Hiei joins them as well.

"Urameshi, what happen to Scooby he looks different?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I figured out what that message meant on the wall, Kuwabara." Yusuke answers pointing to Scooby.

"What did it mean, Urameshi?"

"Watch."

The clouds soon move from the moon. Scooby soon turns back into his werewolf form. The other Reikai Tantei is in shock. Werewolf demon Scooby growls angrily at everyone. Yusuke pets him to calm him down. Werewolf demon Scooby calms down.

"Whoa! Now, I know too." Kuwabara says in shock.

"He's become the werewolf demon himself." Kurama says calmly.

"But I still believe he's a scared human dog." Hiei says bluntly.

Werewolf demon Scooby growls at Hiei angrily. Hiei pulls out his sword which makes werewolf demon Scooby eyes widen in fear and he runs off to hide somewhere near Genkai's dojo. Kurama and Kuwabara are in shock.

"He's a scared werewolf demon." Kuwabara says in shock.

"Yep, that's his only problem." Yusuke says seriously.

"I see, his human like nature is not completely taken over by the werewolf demon's transformation." Kurama says seriously.

"Now, we have to find him, thanks, Hiei." Yusuke says sarcastically. "Scooby, where are you?"

"Yusuke?" Werewolf demon Scooby says excitedly as runs from his hiding spot and runs toward Yusuke and jumps on him.

"Ok, ok, Scooby, stop, calm down." Yusuke says laughing. "Ok, lick them."

"Ok," Werewolf demon Scooby as he licked the others including Hiei.

"I'm amazed he licked me." Kuwabara says in shock. "I have a cat."

"It's your personality, Kuwabara." Yusuke says calmly. "I'm amazed he licked Hiei after what he did to him."

"Well, detective and friends I'm here to capture that human dog with my masters' power." A voice says seriously.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asks seriously as he and the others get in their fight stances with their weapons.

"I am Evil Eye the mighty!" The voice says as reveals itself to be the black ball with the evil eye that Scooby saw.

Werewolf demon Scooby eyes widen in fear and he soon runs off to hide in the spots he hid in when Hiei scared him. The black ball with an evil evolved to a bird like creature with the same evil eye. The bird creature charges at the Reikai Tantei.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Evil Eye the Mighty and the werewolf demon and Scooby's werewolf forms

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and Reikai Tantei<p>

Part 3

The Reikai Tantei charge as well and they use their attacks against Evil Eye the mighty. Evil Eye blocks their attacks and shoots a ball of black energy. The Reikai Tantei dodges the attacks. Meanwhile Werewolf Demon Scooby is hiding in his spots shivering and shaking. He whimpers and then remembers what Yusuke said to him the night before. Scooby gulps and tries to come out but when he comes out the bird creature is over him and it scares him back into the hiding spot. Yusuke's Spirit Gun hits the bird creature to get him away from Scooby.

"Come on, Scooby, help us fight this damn creature." Yusuke says as the bird creature is circling the Reikai Tantei and attacking them.

"I can't!" Werewolf demon Scooby says whimpering loudly.

"Scooby, do it for your friends!"

Werewolf demon Scooby stops shaking and thinks about Shaggy and the others. Werewolf demon Scooby then glows brightly and he growls angrily. Werewolf demon Scooby charges at Evil Eye. He swipes his claws at the Evil Eye causing him to bleed in pain. Evil Eye turns back into his black ball with an eye form and he leaves. The Reikai Tantei cheer but realizes that Scooby is growling at them. Werewolf Demon Scooby charges at the Reikai Tantei and he tries to claw Hiei first but Hiei dodges Scooby's attack.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock. "Why the hell is Scooby attacking us?"

"It's the werewolf demon form, Yusuke." Kurama explains as he grabs a rose out of his hair.

"We have stop Scooby before trashes Genkai's place with the girls inside." Kuwabara says seriously.

"Damn it, how do we…wait…I hope this works again." Yusuke says as he run over to Werewolf Demon Scooby.

"Urameshi! What are you doing?"

"I know what I'm doing?"

"What is Yusuke thinking?" Kurama asks confused.

"The detective obviously knows something we don't." Hiei says seriously.

Yusuke gets close to Werewolf demon Scooby and Werewolf demon Scooby claws him in the arm. Yusuke hisses in pain. Yusuke points his index finger at Werewolf demon Scooby and it glows again causing werewolf demon Scooby to get frighten again and run off shocking the other three Reikai Tantei.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asks confused but shocked.

"Well when Scooby first transformed I didn't know it was him I thought it was the damn werewolf demon so I powered up my trusty Spirit Gun and tried to blast him but he got scared and ran under my bed." Yusuke explains to the others.

"Now we go from a scared human dog to a scared werewolf demon. I'm not doing another mission like this again." Hiei says annoyed.

"Well, we have to find him again."

"Call his name Yusuke." Kurama says seriously.

"Scooby, where are you?" Yusuke calls out seeing if Scooby will come out.

Scooby hears his name and he runs real fast toward Yusuke. Scooby jumps on Yusuke again knocking Yusuke over and he starts to lick Yusuke again. Yusuke tries to get Scooby to stop licking him but Scooby notices the scratch on his arm and stops licking him.

"Did I do that?" Werewolf demon Scooby asks Yusuke using his paw to point at the scratch mark.

"Yeah, you did but it's fine I've been hurt much more than this." Yusuke answers petting Scooby on the head assuring the half werewolf demon he's fine.

Werewolf demon Scooby starts to cry at Yusuke says. The others are in shock when they see Scooby cry so loud and hard. Yusuke slaps his hand on his forehead again. Yusuke pets Scooby the head to make him stop which Scooby does.

"Scooby, you have a lot to learn about being a demon." Yusuke says shaking his head. "I should know I just became one. We'll help you in the morning let's get some shut eye."

Everyone goes inside Genkai's dojo but Genkai tells Yusuke to put Scooby with Puu to avoid mischief. Yusuke takes Scooby to where Puu is and Werewolf demon Scooby is shocked to see a giant Phoenix inside but goes in and lays next to Puu who is also asleep and everyone is asleep. Meanwhile Evil Eye goes back to werewolf demon who is growling at the Mystery Inc gang again. Evil Eye comes down to tell his master what happened.

"Master, I failed you." Evil Eye says scared.

"I give one mission to capture the dog that has my powers and you come back here!" The werewolf demon yells angrily scaring Evil Eye.

"Scoob can outwit anyone." Shaggy says with some bravery in his voice but gets scared again when the werewolf demon growls angrily.

"Your dog is only brave because of the people he is with. He still has a full moon to give me back my powers or I'll kill you four with him watching as I do."

The Mystery Inc gang huddles together in fright as the werewolf demon laughs sinisterly. The next day as sun rises. The Reikai Tantei wakes up from last night's fiasco. Soon they hear an angry screaming bird and growling from a werewolf demon. Yusuke is the first to be on the scene and he is in shock to see Puu and Werewolf demon Scooby who is in his half way form fight over some food shocking Yusuke and soon the other three arrive and are in shock of the same thing. Both animals are hitting each other for food.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yusuke asks Puu and Scooby glaring at both them.

Scooby lets go of the food and Puu eats it causing Scooby to growl at Puu. Yusuke glares at both of them again causing Scooby to smile sheepishly and Puu to act nonchalantly. Yusuke slaps his hand on his forehead. Kuwabara laughs and Kurama covers his face to hide his amusement. Hiei walks away not amused.

"This is going to be a long day." Yusuke says annoyed at his spirit beast and Scooby's antics.

Soon Yusuke and the others are training Scooby to be brave and use his anger with his demon powers at the bad guys instead of attacking everyone else. They soon take a break and eat lunch. Scooby is eating the piece of meat that left when the girls cooked lunch. Puu tries to grab the meat and Scooby growls angrily scaring the phoenix away. Scooby laughs in triumph. Soon Scooby is taking a nap and Puu is taking nap next to him. Koenma soon comes to Genkai to give out info.

"I found the werewolf demon info his name is unknown but he is a the werewolf demon that eats human dogs and he has eaten many legendary human dogs except one legendary dog. Scooby was his next target until something with moon and Scooby's collar caused his power to get into Scooby. The werewolf demon is located near a cave near human and demon world." Koenma explains.

"That explains why Scooby has the werewolf demons powers." Kurama says seriously.

"Yes, but if Scooby doesn't return werewolf's power by the next full after tonight he will stay like this permanently."

"So we better find that damn werewolf or he'll kill Scooby's friends." Yusuke as he and the other get up to go find the werewolf demon.

It is night and Scooby turns into his full werewolf form. Scooby wakes up to see Puu is worried. Scooby looks at Puu and knows something is up. Scooby sniffs around for Yusuke's scent and he uses his werewolf senses to pick up Yusuke's scent, which he does pick up. Werewolf Scooby motions for Puu to follow with Puu putting his body down to let Scooby on his back and Puu flies off. The girls hear Puu and they go outside and see Puu flying with Scooby on his back.

"Those are some smart animals." Shizuru says looking up.

"They must know Yusuke and the other need help." Botan points out.

"Animals have better sense of danger than humans and demons." Yukina says calmly.

"Be careful Puu and Scooby." Keiko says as both animal fly into the night.

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the werewolf demon, Evil Eye and Scooby's werewolf forms

* * *

><p>Scooby and the Reikai Tantei<p>

Part 4

While Scooby and Puu are looking for Yusuke and the others, Yusuke and the other found the cave where the werewolf demon is located. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei go inside the cave and Kurama puts out his lamp weed to the light the way back to the opening. The werewolf demon sniffs and smells the Reikai Tantei scent in the cave but doesn't smells Scooby's.

"The Spirit Detectives are in my cave without Scooby no less." The Werewolf demon says sinisterly. "Well I will confront them without my powers."

The werewolf demon runs toward the Reikai Tantei to meet up with them in the middle of the cave. When he does he sees where they are coming from by the dim lights of the lamp weeds. The werewolf demon howls to and some wolf like rock creatures come out. The werewolf demon howls again to give them orders. The wolf rock creatures obey they seep through the ground. Yusuke and the others hear the werewolf demon howl and they run toward that direction following Kuwabara sensing the werewolf demon. They get to the middle of the cave.

"What the hell? We heard wolf face in here so where the hell is he?" Yusuke asks annoyed looking around.

"I don't know, Urameshi, he was in here a second ago." Kuwabara says seriously.

Suddenly the wolf rock creature appears and they start to bounce around hitting the Reikai Tantei. The Reikai Tantei starts to attack the wolf rocks with their attacks. Yusuke uses his Shot Gun attack to take out one part of the wolf rock creatures. Kuwabara uses his double Spirit Sword slice out another part. Kurama uses his Rose Whip to slice another part and Hiei uses his sword to slice out the last of the wolf rock creatures. They soon hear the werewolf creature howl again they track where the sound is coming from. They soon find they are inside of the werewolf demon's cave. They see the Mystery Inc. gang in cage.

"There's Scooby's friend Shaggy." Yusuke says as he points the scared teen in the cage.

"Those must be Fred, Daphne and Velma the other three Scooby mentioned." Kuwabara says seriously.

"Like, help!" Shaggy screams getting the Reikai Tantei to come over to the cage. "Hey! It's the two guys I met with Scooby."

"We're saved!" Daphne says in relief.

"Hurry!" Velma says yells out to the Reikai Tantei.

"We'll get you guys out of here as soon as we find the key." Yusuke says seriously.

"I have another method, Yusuke." Kurama says as he make vines appear shocking the Mystery Inc gang.

"Like, did you just, like use a plant to get us out?" Shaggy asks in confusion.

"Yes I did."

"I'm confused."

"We'll explain later." Yusuke says as the werewolf demon comes out from nowhere. "Zoinks! It's the werewolf!"

"You guys run over there and don't stop." Yusuke tells Mystery Inc who nodded in reply.

Fred, Daphne Velma and Shaggy start to run but is stopped by Evil Eye. Shaggy and the gang scream and they are chase by Evil Eye. The Reikai Tantei is fighting the werewolf demon that is clawing the Reikai Tantei giving them scratching them. Evil Eye finally surround the Mystery Inc gang but before Evil Eye could harm them. Something claws Evil Eye causing the demon bee in shock and when Mystery Inc look they see is a werewolf demon protecting them and growling the werewolf demon swings Evil Eye into the wall. The werewolf demon turns around and starts to lick Shaggy.

"Scooby Doo! It's you what happen to you?" Shaggy asks confused at his dog.

"I'm a werewolf!" Scooby answers as he growls and goes and attacks the original werewolf demon from hurting the Reikai Tantei. The two werewolf demon bite and claw each other with the original werewolf demon winning clawing Scooby in the face causing the half werewolf demon growl in pain.

"You won't defeat me, Scooby Doo!" The werewolf demon says as a rock is thrown at him. "You humans!"

When the werewolf demon tries to jump, Scooby uses his hind legs to push the original werewolf demon into the ground. The original werewolf demon growls angrily and he jumps back on. Mystery Inc gang gets an idea and they tell the Reikai Tantei about the idea. Fred tells them that they can set a trap for the werewolf demon while Reikai Tantei help Scooby by making the werewolf demon annoyed. The Reikai Tantei agree to the plan and Yusuke shoots werewolf demon in the back of his head making him mad. Scooby bites the werewolf demon and runs off making the werewolf demon chase him. Scooby runs into the trap that is for the werewolf demon.

"You try to trap me!" The Werewolf demon says laughing sinisterly.

"Damn it, what happened?" Yusuke says confused as the trap didn't work.

Soon the werewolf demon comes toward Scooby, the Reikai Tantei and the Mystery Inc are ready to fight but suddenly the moon stops the werewolf demon and Scooby sudden glows. The glow gets brighter and when it stops the Werewolf demon is now a little wolf and Scooby is normal.

"Curse you, Scooby Doo, I would have eating if it was for you and those meddling humans and spirit detectives." The werewolf demon says in little voice making everyone laugh except Hiei who is not amused.

Later Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are at the Tokyo Airport. They are talking to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama after the adventure which Spirit World erased all of Mystery Inc minds' of everything except the Reikai Tantei's names except Scooby who Spirit World deemed his powers aren't high enough to have no affect on him in the future. Shaggy offers Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama Scooby Snax but all three say no thanks and Scooby gives Yusuke a Scooby Snax to give to Puu. Yusuke smiles and pets Scooby. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy waves good bye and the plane leaves off. The Reikai Tantei go back to Genkai and Yusuke gives Puu the Scooby Snax. Puu eats it. Puu coos happily. On the plane Scooby and Shaggy are eating and Scooby looks out the window and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Puu in his vision and then he smiles says…

"Scooby Dooby Doo!"

The End


End file.
